What I Know about Camille Saroyan
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: Booth thinks he knows her better, but he's just known her longer. Brennan reflects on what she knows about Cam


I am hardcore shipping Cam/Brennan right now, I can't help it, so if you're into it too, please review

* * *

Booth told me that he knew Cam better than I did. His exact words were "No offense Bones, but I think I know Cam better than you do." What did I actually know about Camille Saroyan? I pondered that as I sat in the passenger seat while Booth drove back to the lab from after we'd done our notification.

She is a forensic pathologist. She's in charge of the Jeffersonian's Forensics lab. She's my boss. Those were all obvious things, work related, what did I really know about her?

She loved it when I begged for orgasm, though she knew her touch rendered me speechless most of the time. She loved when I nibbled at her ear. She loved when I took charge in the bedroom or any other place we may end up naked together. She loved running her fingers through my hair when I went down on her. She loved the way I screamed her name when I climaxed. She picked fights with me at work because the negative parts of our professional relationship spilled into our personal life, so make up sex was guaranteed. Those were all highly private things that I knew about my lover, things that I probably wouldn't reveal to anyone else. What did I know about Camille Saroyan that wasn't work related or intimate?

She's from New York. That was common knowledge. She'd dated Booth. Yet another thing that everyone else already knew, I wasn't special for knowing that. She liked hockey. Obvious again Brennan. She was left handed. I probably wasn't the only one that had noticed that. Something was there though, they were simple things that I knew, but I could take them each a step further.

She was from the Bronx, I wasn't allowed to reveal that she wasn't a Yankees fan. She'd engaged in a sexual relationship with Booth when they reunited in DC, but he'd broken it off. I wasn't allowed to tell him that no one could please her like I did, she'd said it would bruise his ego, if he knew I was better. Her favorite hockey team was the New York Rangers, things couldn't have progressed with Booth because he was a Flyers fan, she had explained that they were rivals. She'd actually taken the time to explain the game to me, and I'd watched every Rangers/Capitals game with her and a few cold beers. She was self conscious about being a southpaw in a world dominated by righties. When I'd told her to stop hovering when it was time for my annual performance review, she'd cuffed her right hand to my left just to piss me off, while leaving both of our dominate hands free.

Camille loved the house we'd chosen together. Blueberry pancakes were her favorite breakfast food, and she always kissed me when I made them for her. Her favorite ice cream was mint cookies and cream, and after a difficult case she could eat an entire carton of it. Whenever she regretted eating something we had sex to burn off the calories. Her favorite color, she said they didn't have a name for it. It wasn't a crayon and there were no paint swatches to match it either. Her favorite color was a shade of blue, she said she would never tire of seeing it. It was the blue of my eyes when they were darkened with my want for her, she said no other color could compare.

She felt safe when my arms were around her. She hated the way Booth looked at me, even though I had told her I was hers and only hers. She wasn't the jealous type, but when it came to me she was. She'd fallen in love with me when she was drunk and I had picked her up and driven her home. The morning after that, she told me she was in love with me, and she'd realized it when we were on the phone. She'd realized when she asked me to pick her up, I realized a moment later that I felt the same when I'd said yes. Hearing me say "I love you" was her favorite thing, and she'd do anything to hear me to say it. When I did something that annoyed her, she stuck her tongue out at me and would make a funny face, I always giggled.

She had every season of the L word on DVD. She yelled at the television when watching sports. I had to agree with her every time she said that the ref sucked, it reminded me of Booth screaming in the penalty box during one of his hockey games. She wouldn't let me argue with her about it, and I'd learned to comply. She claimed that Rizzoli and Isles were totally into each other and it was stupid for them to pretend they were interested in men. She didn't force me to agree with that, but I recognized her point as a valid one. She only watched the show to scream about how they were in lesbian love, I was always amused. She hated crime shows and crime novels, I knew she didn't read my books, but I didn't care. She read trashy romance novels, since we'd started dating, I'd noticed them collecting dust on her shelf. We had an incredible sex life, there wasn't really anything else to want, but she read lesbian fiction online searching for things we could try. She trusted me. I trusted her.

She didn't know that I was dedicating my next novel to her. She didn't know that I was ready to throw away my beliefs about certain institutions for her. She didn't know that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. She didn't know that Booth told me she'd say no, when I'd asked him how to propose, he knew her better than I did. There was a ring in my pocket that she didn't know about either. I thought Booth was wrong, I knew my girlfriend very well, she'd say yes.

"I know Camille better than you think Booth, you've just known her longer," I said breaking the silence that had settled between us on our drive. "She'll say yes, I just want to do it right." Booth turned away from the road and looked at me. He was smiling, it was only for a brief moment before he turned his attention back to the road in front of us, but it was genuine.

"Here's what you do," He'd said, and I listened as he told me what I should do. "But you could ask her over a murder victim and I'm sure she'd say yes, it might actually be more genuine if you do it that way. I never thought I'd hear Dr. Temperance Brennan ask me about proposing." He'd chuckled. "She loves you Temperance, for you, she'd say yes, and for her so would you." Silence fell over us again, and I thought about what Booth had said. A big romantic gesture wouldn't be my style, it just so happened that my style was waiting for me at the lab.

"Dr. Saroyan why hasn't the body been de-fleshed?" I shouted upon my arrival. She'd said a she was still conducting the autopsy, and we were headed towards one of our bones vs flesh competitions and she'd ended it by saying she was the boss, and though I was tempted to storm off, I stood my ground. "That's not what you said last night!" My new grad student was shocked, and I think Cam was too. She peeled off her blood soaked rubber gloves and threw them down before turning her attention back to me. She looked a bit flustered, but when she spoke she was clear and professional.

"Do you have something you'd like to say Dr. Brennan?" I didn't think about it, I just reacted.

"Camille, will you marry me?" She laughed, but not because she thought it was funny. Her lips were curved into a smile, it was so us. It didn't matter that I was in my lab coat and she was wearing an autopsy apron or that there was a very dead girl lying on the table between us.

"Of course I'll marry you Tempe, but what brought this on?"

"Booth conceded and said you'd say yes no matter when I asked you, and romantic gestures aren't really my style. You and me arguing about flesh and bones, that's our style." We stood there smiling stupidly at each other. "Kiss me damn it," I whispered, before pulling her to me. I felt her lips on mine, and I'd never been happier. I pull back and walked to the doorway and shouted, "I told you she would say yes!" Booth just smiled.

"Of course she did, who could resist you?"


End file.
